1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension display rack for hand tools, and more particularly to a suspension display rack on which the hand tools can be arranged with a freely arranged distance between the tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool display rack comprises a base, multiple seats respectively mounted on the base to abut or grip blades of screwdrivers, and a board mounted on the base to press against handles of the screwdrivers. Each seat has an abutting means and a handling means thereby cooperating with the board to securely fasten the screwdrivers to the rack.
However, with the fixed distance of the adjacent seats, each seat only retain one kind of the screwdriver such that the conventional suspension rack can not hang screwdrivers with different specifications. Furthermore, the seats are securely mounted on the base and can not be separated from the base such that the quantity of the seats can not be changed and therefore, the conventional suspension display rack is not versatile.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,496 discloses a tool holder having two opposite mounting channels and two fingers arrays. The finger arrays have multiple resilient fingers to hold tools. However, the brush-like fingers are not rigid enough to hold heavy tools. Furthermore, both the two mounting channels are needed to hold the finger arrays therebetween, which makes the tool holder structurally complicated and incompact and has high material and manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,949 discloses a holder for a power operated screwdriver and has two retaining jaws. The retaining jaws for holding heavy pneumatic screwdriver are block-like instead of being plate-like, which has high material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,925 discloses a tool storage rack having multiple sleeves. Each sleeve has two spaced hooking projections for hooking tools. However, each hooking projection cannot work without the other hooking projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,338 discloses a socket retainer having a main body and a flexible buckling portion protruding forwards from the main body. A socket may be mounted around the flexible buckling portion. However, the flexible buckling portion protruding laterally instead of protruding uprightly so that the socket easily falls off. Furthermore, the socket is mounted laterally on the socket retainer with an axis lying horizontally so that an identification label on an outer surface of the socket indicating a dimension such as the diameter would not be seen easily.
Therefore, the invention provides a suspension display rack for hand tools to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.